


[SRB2020 Prompt]Fallen Angel

by SDSlanderson



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Blood, Broken Wings, M/M, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: Kirk is hurt, Hernan tries to help.
Relationships: Hernan Guerra/Kirk Langstrom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Superbat Reverse Bang 2020





	[SRB2020 Prompt]Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt made for Superbat Reverse Bang 2020 
> 
> Read the story inspired by the prompt by CattyK8 here> [Bleeding Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554407)
> 
> It's gloriously sweet

> Fallen angel, just let go  
> You don't have to be alone  
> Fallen angel, close your eyes  
> I won't let you fall tonight


End file.
